Wuyun Gorge
The Wuyun Gorge is a large ravine between the Cyrios Mountains and the Ashkeeper Peaks. The Wuyun Gates are in the gorge at the southern tip of the Marrow Valley, along the road leading to the Menagerie Coast. Description It is extremely steep at certain points, where the mountains seem to be carved down or bisected by ancient cataclysm. It is either from the Calamity or some great natural disaster before that. It is a very unique, singular cleft down in the center of the two mountain ranges. There are bits of rock formations that have been pushed through by some sort of ancient seismic activity. There are pieces of rock that are platformed over, and there are outcroppings and caverns that have naturally been pushed out of the sides of this large ravine. Fauna * Birds * Mountain wolves * Ettins History The Mighty Nein pass through the gorge to make their way to the Menagerie Coast. During their travel they encounter two ettins that wanted to ambush the party. Caduceus saw this from far away and used Calm Emotions on one of the ettins causing it to run away. This gave the party some time to try to flee and to prepare. Using Fear on the second ettin, Caleb prevented a boulder from crushing the cart but also gave the party room to flee by forcing it to run away first. By the time both ettins recovered their senses, the Nein had plenty of room to deal with the first ettin before the second could even get back in range. Before number two was close enough to be a problem, Beau stunned it and knocked it prone, making it extremely easy to clean up after the party finished the first one. Caduceus decomposed the bodies and the ground changed. The rocky terrain was replaced with bits of green, vines wrapped up over parts of the corpses, and the wounds had reddish fungus begin popping out. Nott looted the ettins' bodies and found eight gold pieces, 34 silver pieces, and half of an eaten goat. After a night's rest the party woke up from the sound of hooves. They saw two carts heading up the road led by Kestiff Drudy, a hooded man with a head wrap falling into a scarf over one shoulder and a long gray-and-gold set of comfortable travel robes. In the back of the cart, there were numerous sizes of metallic cages with of number of well-kept creatures inside: * Two very young twin tiger cubs, 70 gp apiece or 120 gp for both * Jamyela, an older baboon, 45 gp * Three smaller birds: a blue dollop, a purple-feathered joppie, and a yellow-white kurat, 15 gp apiece * A large owl, 20 gp * A vibrant green peacock, 40 gp * A tiny, crimson-colored weasel, 20 gp * A soft brown blink puppy 100 gp Beau and Jester buy the large owl (Professor Thaddeus), the crimson weasel (Sprinkle), and the blink puppy (Nugget) for a combined total of 140 gp. References Art: Category:Wildemount